I'm sorry
by Angel4thenight
Summary: I know in the back of my mind I should stop; I should think of the pain I'm putting you threw but.... I'm sorry. I can't stop; I'm addictive. It's my drug; my freedom. It keeps the pain away. Sasugaa; early Halloween dark fic. Story a lot better.


I'm sorry

Summary: I know in the back of my mind I should stop; I should think of the pain I'm putting you threw but.... I'm sorry. I can't stop; I'm addictive. It's my drug; my freedom. It keeps the pain away. Sasugaa; early Halloween dark fic. Story a lot better than summary.

_Warning: OCCNESS, CUTTING, BLOOD, PAIN, TEARS AND MENTION OF YAOI, CHARTER'S DEATH _

_A4TN: Okay so as Halloween is soon and I was going to leave it till then but I really like how this came out so I couldn't wait =3_

_Side note:_

_BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY OTHER STORIES (you'll be getting a special thank you when I post a next chappy up ;3)._

_And a special thanks to DarkAngelJudas for being my first yoai reviewer!!! Thanks!_

_And for being my first reviewer! Thankie!!_

* * *

It's pitched black; three in the morning. I listen to the clock tick away the minutes; tick away our life and again I'm wondering if I should give father time a helping hand or let time run it's course? Sighing I pull myself from the comfort of your side. I feel the spring's move, as I stand, creaking and rebounding back up; I freeze and hold my breath when you stir only to roll over and fall back into a peaceful slumber. You hardly sleep as it is, so why should I rob you of what little sleep you do have? Slowly leaving our bed room missing the trail of clothing leading to the bed where we tumbled into just minutes ago; lips locked and limps tangled. I wonder if it's me you're dreaming about.

My hand pulls at the blackness till latching on to the string and pulling the cord; I winced when the light flickers on casting a sickly white glow on to the white bathroom, blinking a couple of times to adduces my eyes, I set to work. It isn't hard to find where you hid them; I know you all too well. Not even a second thought runs threw my mind as I make my way over there. I know in the back of my mind I should stop; I should think of the pain I'm putting you threw but....

I'm sorry. I can't stop; I'm addictive. It's my drug; my freedom........ It keeps the pain away.

"You're too easy" I whisper smirking reunited with my addiction; it glimmers back at me as if smiling. I pause looking over my shoulder, a part of me wanting to see your beautiful face once more but I know if I did I wouldn't be able to go threw with it.

I'm sorry. I feel too much pain; my arguer and hated lost the last part of my family, I will not lose you. I can't take the risk any more, each day: the pain doubles as the threat of losing you comes closer. I've lost to these demons, I've fallen too far to be save; I only want the pain to stop for both of us.

It smiles again before crimson stains white; it pools onto the white tilled floor seeping into the cracks before pooling over and spreading feather. As morbid as it sounds the white and red reminds me off you; those fiery ruby red locks, which I run my fingers threw nightly, and your pale skin, which always seemed to have my mark on showing your mine. My eyes sting as the thought of you.

I'm sorry; threw all my fuck ups and pain I caused you, I just realised I never said that to you. Neither have I told you-

"SASUKE!!"

I open my tired eyes seeing those wide foam green eyes staring back at me, the look was off pure horror as you stood there tears started to form on their own free will; even like that you still look beautiful.

"S-Sasuke...why?" You sob as you try to stop the blood. I lean into you; my head fallen perfectly in the crock of your neck. You always smelt so delicious did you know that? It's sweet but not too sweet; just right. 'Good enough to eat' I would always smirk at you; You would blush and turn your head away trying to act like the cool stoic guy you puts out to be. That act doesn't bring you justice in my opining.

My cold lips pressed to the heated flesh. It teased as it smelt; delicious.

"T-to" My voice cracks as I feel tears slid down the only warmth, apart from your body, I can feel "stop my pain; to stop our pain" you grips tightens, I could hardly feel your tears drip on to my cold arms; how I wish I could whip them away like I always do.

You move back slightly staring into my dark eyes with your enchanting ones "y-you idiot!!" you yell crashing your lips into mine "please, Sasuke d-don't die" you cried against my cold lips.

I close my eyes before slowly open them staring back into yours once more; I can read you so easily but it's so confusion when I see all those different emotion boil inside you following freely from your eyes but fear and love shown out brightly. I want to tell you I don't feel the pain any more but I feel numb.... and faint. The crimson liquid covert your hands; red and white those always remained me of you. I smile a true smile; it was just a slight turn of the lips but it felt true and honest for once in many years and not just masking the pain.

"I'm Sorry" my voice just above a whisper "I love you Gaara" I finally got to say it and it makes you burst into tears? I could have laughed at the reaction to my deepest.... and last confession.

"I love you too. D-"

That's all I heard before everything went black but I know what you were going to say;

"Don't die"

I'm sorry I couldn't.

And this was yet another thing I didn't apologize for.

* * *

_A4TN: I can't believe I killed Sasuke off T-T_

_Sammy: whoa that was evil o.o_

_Kristy: YEAH!!!! *happy dance*_

_Gaara: T-T_

_Charlie: okay I'm neutral; so c'mon reviews pretty please?_


End file.
